


With this Bullet I Thee Wed

by MarvelWritingMadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, but no one knows how to flirt, but they'll figure it out, fake marriage au, i guess, so like an undercover au, we'll get NSFW at some point, while they figure out you know how marriage works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWritingMadness/pseuds/MarvelWritingMadness
Summary: When two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents go missing mid way through an undercover operation, there's more problems than one. Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes are thrown into a undercover job already in progress. Happily married of course, or at least that's what it needs to look like while they figure out what they hell is going on. Easy right? Yeah, not really.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. I pronounce you Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I finished chapter one! This was really long, but also fun to write. I don't think the next one will be this long but you'll never know. Let me know what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go, this is going to get intense and I for one am excited!

“How long has it been?” Nick Fury paced the space by the window with his hands behind his back.

“Two weeks sir,” Maria Hill nodded quick as she spoke.

“Last location?”

“A crew found the car on the side of a back road a day ago, clean no sides of trouble or a struggle.”

“The agents?” He stopped pacing to turn and look at her.

“Gone sir, no communication. Last correspondence two days ago when they reported no new findings. The house surveillance camera tapes don’t show any activity flagged as suspicious, besides the series of numbers and letters we found in the guest room, but we have no idea when they were written there, although they do match the agents handwritting."

Nick shook his head, hands folding over his chest. “So let me get this straight, midway through an _active undercover mission_ , two agents disappeared from the house we put them in and were _actively_ watching made it to a back road far enough away that it took two days to find and they agents are nowhere to be found? Is that what you’re telling me right now agent Hill?”

“Yes sir,” Maria nodded, “Except for this but no one knows what it means.” She handed him the tablet Nick sighed, turning back towards the window.

“Teams are looking for the agents, but the mission is compromised…” Maria kept her tone firm.

“Not yet, the information we have is still good. We need to figure out where the agents went but we need to get someone else on their open case, we’re wasting time.”

Maria narrowed her eyes, “Sir, if we send new agents in, won’t that raise questions…I mean if the information we have can still be used won’t the suspects we’re after catch on?

“Let me worry about that, where’s Carter?”

“Still under sir, she checked in an hour ago, her position hasn’t been compromised to our knowledge.”

“We need agents…to draw attention,”

“Draw attention sir?” Maria said surprised.

“Enough so they’re noticed, but blend well enough that even if the suspects find out there’s no way they think anything of it.”

Maria smiled while she processed the information she was given that was actually not a bad idea at all.

“Move the house though, let’s get one still in view of the suspects, close but not too close.”

Maria nodded, tapping away on the tablet in her hands, “Should I get the available agents files?”

“I’ve got a few in mind, what do you think of Wilson?”

Maria tapped a few more buttons on her tablet before silently reading, “Impressive record sir, made top five in hand to hand and a 9 out of 10 shot, veteran, a decent record with undercover work as well.”

“Ever worked with him?”

“No, but agents that have had nothing but good things to say…” she said as she scrolled.

“Who would you pair with him?” Fury asked, sitting and leaning back in his desk chair

The question caught her off guard, but she thought about it.

“Denver, Barnes, Foley or Simons would be good sir…” Maria looked at him, “Enough to be noticed, and enough to blend.”

Nick nodded, “I like it, get me those files, and find Wilson we’ll see what he thinks.”

“Right away sir,” Maria left the room, walking quickly.

* * *

“So, you want to marry me huh?” The voice made Sam jump; he looked up from his paperwork to see Bucky with a grin plastered on his face. “I mean, you’re not so bad yourself, but I mean I would have liked to date a little first. I’m old fashioned like that…”

“You’re just old, not old fashioned. But yea, I guess we’re getting married. At least for the next three months.”

Bucky tilted his head, towards the board to the right of Sam’s desk. Covered in tacks and sticky notes, “No way, you’re a board person?” He laughed, walking closer to it to check it out.

“Thought you were old fashioned? Figured you’d appreciate the board…” Sam continued to write his notes, glancing over at Bucky every few minutes.

“It’s a great board, everyone makes fun of me for mine…” Bucky grumbled, eyes scanning and reading what was in front of him.

Sam smiled to himself, but kept writing.

Bucky turned leaning against the desk, “…So about that date… Wanna grab lunch; go over the case notes, and our story? I’ll buy.”

Sam turned his head, narrowing his eyes slightly at the other man. “James, did you come over here to ask me out?”

“Yea totally, asking my husband on a date, totally reasonable Samuel.” Bucky laughed.

“It’s Sam,” he stated.

It’s Bucky,” he said back.

The nods, of acknowledgement and agreement perfectly timed.

A few minutes later Maria stood at the entrance to Sam’s cubicle, smiling as both men greeted her, “I now pronounce you husband and husband, here are your files, backstories, mission information and a few other things you might need. Oh and rings are on their way, should be here in a few hours.”

“Thanks Maria,” Sam placed the file down.

Bucky opened his, scanning the pages, “Appreciate it.”

Maria lowered her voice, stepping further into the small space, “Do you think you could…check on Sharon for me? I mean I know she’s fine but could-“

“For sure, ” Sam said with a small smile.

Maria squeezed his shoulder, “Thanks.”

* * *

They decided to take Bucky’s car to go get something to eat, the ride being filled with questions making sure their stories were right. It was Bucky’s turn to ask, and he stated it so simply Sam almost didn’t catch it,

“Are you straight?”

“What?”

“I asked-“

“No I heard you, but why did you ask?”

“We have to pretend to be married for the next three months, I just want to know how much acting is gonna be involved here…for the both of us.”

That made perfect sense actually; Sam answered simply, “I like who I like gender isn’t really important, so I guess to answer your question, no. What about you?”

“I think you summed that up pretty well actually.”

It wasn’t until they were seated in a booth in the back of the pub that the q switched gears.

“So, I read your file,” Bucky said nonchalantly picking a jalapeno from atop the pile of nachos they ordered, putting it in his mouth.

Sam smirked, “That’s fine, I read yours too.”

Bucky smirked back, “Find anything interesting?”

“A few things actually,”

“Oh? Like what?” Bucky wasn’t _trying_ to flirt, but his tone said otherwise.

“You’re old, like _old_ old,” Sam laughed.

Bucky rolled his eyes, chuckling along. “Yea, I know I know.”

Sam’s expression slowly turned serious, Bucky mimicked his body language.

“I read some of the stuff that happened to you before S.H.E.I.L.D. became S.H.E.I.L.D., most of which was classified, which is ironic considering what we do, but from what I read…” He stopped resting his hands on the table. “But I'm sorry you had to go through that.”

Bucky nodded, he’d read Sam’s file too, Sam had gone through his share of things and like he’d pointed out that was only based on what they were allowed to read.

“Thank you Sam,” Bucky nodded before clearing his throat. “If what I read about you is even half true I’m glad you’ll have my back out there.”

Sam smiled at him then with a nod, raising his pitcher of beer, “To us?”

Bucky nodded, “And to a long and happy marriage.”

They shared a laugh and drank and ate in between questions of course. It was dark out when they left the bar, right as it was starting to fill up with the evening rush.

“Can I drop you somewhere?” Bucky asked.

“Yea, back to work, I’ve got some things to finish up.”

“No problem, I’ve got to go back too.”

And so they did, the floor they stopped on was almost completely dark except for a few lights on in back. Maria was sitting at her dimly lit desk, still working away, looking up when the two men approached her desk.

“These came in an hour ago,” she moved to ring boxes to the end of her desk. “One for Bucky to for Sam.”

Sam smirked, taking his box, holding out to Bucky, “Are you gonna get down on one knee or…”

Bucky shook his head, “Nope, I’ve got work to do, but whatever you come up with make me sound romantic ok?” He said as started walking away.

“I’m going to make it sound lame and boring because you refuse to romance me!”

“I’ve got three months to romance you sweetheart, you’re gonna love it!” He yelled back.

“Barnes! Wilson!” Nick Fury’s voice cut through the light heartedness of the moment. “My office, we need to talk."\

* * *

Now less than 3 days later here they were, in a house like any other. Backstories air tight, with the ruse in full swing. In a community full of people, home to an underground drug and weapons ring so deep that after two months undercover the two now missing agents, hadn’t gotten far. A ton of loose ends and a ticking clock, and a bust that if done right would be one of the biggest the world had ever seen; according to the director.

The weapons and drugs themselves were war grade, but they were being moved with an ungodly amount of stealth and silence, with no clues or leads. Until the last piece of information the missing agents left. Scrawled in marker on the underside of the pillows in the guest room.

**J.C.A.K.Y.V. 73-94-13-00-1**

And no one knew what it meant…

‘Not a lot to go on as far as open cases go but now you know why it’s urgent.’ Bucky had heard the rest. His focus though, on learning the faces of the people of interest. Sam caught his eye during Fury’s trust each other, don’t turn on each other, and don’t fuck this up speech.

They drew a little bit of attention as they pulled up to the house on the end of the block mid day Saturday. The moving van was bright orange for god sakes. Pretending not to notice that they were being noticed proved easy for Bucky when annoying Sam was easier.

“Honey?” He yelled into the house from the porch.

“What?” Sam replied in a sing song tone walking out to meet him, only to be handed a box labeled ‘Bathroom’.

“Thank you, love you.” Bucky said with a grin, watching Sam walk away.

Sam glared mumbling at Bucky with a dramatic pout before bringing the box in and up the stairs, grabbing the box cutter, and reaching past the paper and packing peanuts to find the guns and ammo he knew were packed in there, placing them where they would make the most sense in each room.

He had to hand it to whoever set this ‘move in’ day up for them; they’d thought of everything, everything up and running with as little commotion possible. The ‘movers’ made sure of that. They’d been sent home, when the two of them only had a few boxes left to move in.

When they were finally settled Sam left Bucky in the living room, going to take a shower.

Bucky sighed flopping down on the couch, beer in his hand. It’d been a long day, the mission was important, he understood that but he was tired. He watched the TV. tipping his beer up to his lips occasionally.

“What are you doing?” Sam’s voice came from behind him, as footsteps got closer. Bucky tilted his head back against the back of the couch, “Drinking a beer…?” he answered slowly.

He tried not to smile when Sam came into view looking down at him.

“…You can’t get drunk…” Sam smiled down at him with a shake of his head.

“It’s for the aesthetic sweetheart, I know,” Bucky chuckled.

“Sweetheart?” Sam rose a brow.

“Would you prefer honey, darlin’, baby, love, snookums, love of my life?” Bucky chuckled as he ran down the list.

Sam moved to sit next to him on the couch, with a sigh. “You’re just loving this huh?”

Bucky smirked, noticing the faint scent of soap, “It’s easy, I mean it’s you. Could be worse imagine working this case with Simons?”

Sam ran a hand down his face with a laugh, “It wouldn’t be that bad, it’s not my fault the guy doesn’t like you.”

“I’m delightful,” Bucky argued, running a hand through his shoulder length hair.

“Yeah, okay,” Sam laughed, handing Bucky the frame in his hand.

It was a picture of the two of them on their “wedding day”.

“I’m going to put it in the front hall, you know honeymoon phase and all,” Sam said as Bucky stared at the picture.

“I’m telling everyone you cried,” Bucky said sipping his beer again.

Sam scoffed, “If anyone cried, it was you, blubbering like a baby and-“

“Oh, I did not!”

Sam chuckled, “Hey, to be fair you said I could make stuff up!”

“Yea, to make me sound romantic not like I cried while saying my vows!” Bucky laughed along.

“Well, that’s the story I'm going with, next time be specific!”

* * *

Dinner was Chinese food, something Bucky had come to appreciate over the years.

It was silent for the most part; they were watching some buddy cop movie silently being in each other’s company.

Mid way through eating his beef and broccoli Sam felt Bucky looking at him.

“…What?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Nothing sweetheart, I was just thinking about something.”

Sam liked the nickname honestly, he could get used to it maybe.

“Thinking about what?”

Bucky sat further up then, Sam turned to accommodate, finishing his bite before setting his food down, waiting for Bucky to say something.

“You need sleep…”

Sam cocked his head to the side with narrowed eyes, “You were thinking about how _I_ need sleep?”

Bucky hummed in agreement, “The master bedroom, you can take it I’ll take the guest room, just keep the lights off just in case.” He said with a nod, “You know just in case-“

“Anyone is watching the house, yea I got where you were going with that… _why_ were you thinking about that?”

“It’s late you’re probably tired that’s all.”

Sam looked at him skeptically, “You are so weird man, but fine I can do that. Sure this wasn’t a round about way of working without me?” Sam asked, tone light but still confused as to why his sleep schedule was being brought into question.

“No, I just…need less sleep than you, so I want to be sure you get enough, we start tomorrow you need sleep.” Bucky said softly.

“I appreciate the concern, but I’ll be fine.” Sam smiled at him for good measure; still confused about the direction this conversation had taken.

“How do you take your coffee…for the morning so I know?” Bucky asked and Sam had to wonder if he was going anywhere with this or if he just wanted to know.

“Two sugar, one cream. What about you?”

“Black.” Bucky said before laughing at Sam’s facial expression, “What is it sweetheart?”

“That’s nasty, how do you drink that?”

Bucky closed his eyes with a smile, “I’ve been drinking it that way for about 50 years now.”

“I forget just how old you are sometimes…”

Bucky’s eyes opened again, and he nodded, “Yea, it’s alright.”

Sam’s eyes drifted to the hand closest to him. The metal one. He wondered if it was cold to the touch, if he held it while they were in public if the difference in temperature would be noticeable. He wondered if it bothered Bucky, it any way like when it rained- wait where was his ring?

“You’re staring,” Bucky smiled, flexing the metal fingers slightly.

There was something about Sam’s face, when he was thinking about something the small crease in between his brows, the look in his eyes. Had Bucky spent too long looking at Sam’s face? Definitely not, but he noticed a few things.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, where did your ring go?”

Bucky laughed, his right hand reaching for the chain around his neck pulling it out to show Sam. “Right here. I didn’t want to lose it by having it on my hand.”

Sam nodded at that, that made sense maybe he should wear his ring that way.

“Were you looking for an excuse to hold my hand sweetheart?” Bucky rose a brow playfully at him.

Sam scoffed with a laugh, “No, of course not.”

“You’re gonna have to hold my hand eventually,” Bucky pointed out, holding his left hand out for Sam to take. “Nothing to be afraid of.”

The way he said the last sentence, sounded like there was more there, some emotion Sam couldn’t quite place. He wanted to ask, but maybe not now, but he made a mental note to ask.

Slipping his hand into Bucky’s, he didn’t notice much of a difference in temperature, but he did notice that it felt smoother than he expected.

Bucky held his breath slowly closing his fingers over Sam’s gently. Relieved when Sam didn’t show any signs of discomfort. Bucky looked at their intertwined fingers, making a mental note of where his fingers were in comparison to Sam’s. For the next time he held Sam’s hand. There was going to be a next time, they had three months of this.

“Why are you concentrating so hard?” It was Sam’s turn to lower his voice to a whisper.

Bucky looked at him, “I just didn’t want to press too hard, I can’t feel much with it so...”

Neither of them were sure when they’d gotten so close, they were sitting on their own cushions originally, but now they were shoulder to shoulder now voice reduced to whispers.

Bucky scanned Sam’s face, as Sam scanned his but it was Bucky who cleared his throat first moving to sit back up.

“I think it’s time we get to bed, we have an early morning tomorrow.”

Sam blinked, once, twice before clearing his throat. “Yea, you’re right.” _What just happened?_

The night was quiet, new surroundings and all. Bucky heard Sam get into bed from down the hall, waited for him to fall asleep, able to hear to rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing (thank you super hearing). Climbing out of bed and down the stairs, Bucky processed to sit at the table, and read through the files.

If Sam woke up and caught him, he’d have to explain, so he had to hope it wouldn’t come to that. It’s not that he didn’t think he could trust Sam, he knew that he would eventually. But he couldn’t have repeat of the last time, he had to be prepared for both their sakes.

The sun still wasn’t up when Bucky closed the folders, he still hadn’t figured out the code.

**J.C.A.K.Y.V. 73-94-13-00-1**

Not needing as much sleep definitely counted as a perk to the super serum, but the lists of cons were a mile long, nightmares included.

* * *

After a quick shower, he got dressed, stopping at Sam’s door before heading down the stairs. Sam was sprawled out on the bed, breathing still as rhythmic as before. Bucky smiled to himself, before narrowing his eyes at the thought in his mind that watching Sam sleep was creepy. He recalled the conversation from the night before going to make some coffee and breakfast for himself and Sam.

The Mr. and Mr. mugs were a nice touch; Bucky chuckled to himself as he waited for the coffee pot. It wasn’t anything special, just toast with jam and coffee. It was what he usually ate when he ate breakfast. He wondered what Sam’s favourite breakfast was…he wondered a lot about Sam. They hadn’t really had much time for bonding, the whole “important mission, running out of time” thing.

Bucky took his toast and his coffee outside onto the porch swing, the newspaper having landed just on the steps. He picked it up and read for a while smiling as he heard Sam come down the stairs inside. A few minutes later the door opened, Sam holding the other Mr. mug Bucky had placed on the counter for him.

“Morning,”

“Morning sweetheart,” Bucky didn’t know why the pet name rolled off his tongue so easily for Sam but he didn’t question it.

“What are you up to out here all by yourself?” Sam chuckled sitting next to him.

“ ‘Was waiting for you.” Bucky said with a smile.

Sam didn’t think about what he did next, leaning over to kiss Bucky’s cheek.

“Were you out here long?” Sam asked.

Bucky smiled, bringing his hand up to hold Sam’s chin for a quick peck on the lips. He tasted like spring air and coffee.

“Not really, no.”

Sam grinned, “Couldn’t have done that yesterday?”

Bucky was about to respond when a figure approaching the bottom of the stairs caught his eye. He rested his mug down before turning to address the person.

“Morning, sorry I didn’t want to interrupt!” a lanky man with dark slicked back hair, and a three-piece suit and a briefcase smiled at them.

Sam smiled, “That’s okay we were just enjoying the fresh air.” He put down his mug making his way to the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m Sam,” He extended his right hand for the other man to shake, “This is my husband James.”

Sam gestured Bucky to who had made his way down to stand next to him.

“Hi I’m Owen, welcome to the neighborhood. We saw you yesterday, but my wife said we should let you get settled. So I figured I’d stop by now on my way to work.”

“We appreciate that,” Bucky smiled shaking his hand as well, the metal one resting at his side.

“Yea, I live just a few doors down that way,” he pointed it their right. “I’m sure you’ll have a chance to meet everyone soon enough, we’re a pretty friendly bunch around here. My wife April said to let you know she might stop by with a welcome basket, she has a thing for making those up. You’ll see what I mean later, it was nice to meet you Sam, you too James but I really do have to run!” He said already turning towards his car.

Sam nudged Bucky in the shoulder, “Baby, let’s go inside it’s kind of cold out.”

  
“What the fuck was that guy’s problem?” Bucky grumbled, going for more coffee. “Who is that chipper at 7:30 on a Saturday?”

Sam huffed, “I recognized him from the file but I don’t think he was in the pile of suspects just background.”

Bucky nodded, “But why was he so chipper Sam _why?”_

Sam laughed, “You’re going to scare the neighbours, they’re going to think that you’re an asshole.”

“Sweetheart I am an asshole compared to you, that’s why I married you,” Bucky winked at Sam over the rim of his cup.

The knock on the door cut them off, Bucky grumbled again.

“Stop it, get the door,” Sam laughed.

The basket was the first thing Bucky noticed before letting his eyes travel up to the woman’s face.

“Hi, I'm April, I live a few doors down my husband told me to bring this over to you,” she chuckled, nervously.

“Hi, I’m James, why don’t you come and put that down?” Bucky offered stepping aside for her. Taking the basket as he kicked the door closed with his foot.

Sam gave the woman a once over, smiling as she did.

“Hi Sam,”

“Hey Sharon, long time no see.”


	2. Settled In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Sam could turn a walk into work, but Bucky isn't mad about it just impressed.

Bucky stood back and watched as Sam gave the woman a tight hug. Sharon Carter, he`d read her file too, he liked to be informed.

“I was going to come by yesterday, but I thought that might be a bit fast,” She explained as they let go.

Sam nodded, “And the husband?”

Sharon rolled her eyes, “Adam, the FBI wanted someone undercover too, I`m surprised Fury agreed to be honest, and you?” She pivoted her body towards Bucky, with a smirk.

“This is Bucky. He prefers James.”

“No, I don`t,” Bucky rolled his eyes at Sam`s smile.

Sharon just nodded, hands reaching for the basket she`d brought in, unpacking it getting to the bottom and handing Sam a file folder.

“Just a few notes, things I`ve noticed, Adam and I have taken a few cracks at that code, but we haven`t found much, but the guesses we`ve had are in there too.”

Sam grinned, “A bit of an odd couple’s activity but sure.”

Sharon rolled her eyes with a laugh, “It`s not _that_ weird! But from what we do know, this guy,” she pointed to a photo Sam recognized from the files Fury had given them. “Is having a party, next weekend at his place, may be a good chance to look around? Adam and I are already going, but you might want to work on that.”

Bucky moved around to Sam`s left to look at the file.

“Sounds like something we could pull off, and it`s a great chance to meet everyone else in the files we were given, without looking suspicious.”

Bucky nodded, that was a good plan, “We have to get invited first…”

Sam smiled at him, “Could you sounds anymore unenthused?”

“I could give it a shot sweetheart,” he winked.

Sharon pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Sam, “My number, I`m sure you guys have burner phones.”

Sam took it from her, “Yea we do…and look I`m not trying to rush you out but- “

“You`re right people getting this suspicious this quick wouldn`t be good,” Sharon said with a chuckle.

Sam put the file down on the counter, getting a coffee mug from the cupboard filling it with the last of the coffee from the coffee pot, before handing it to her.

“Conversations over coffee take a while, and this way you have an excuse to come back and return the mug.”

Sharon smiled taking the mug from him, “Good call,”

Bucky closed the door after they`d watched Sharon walk back toward her house.

“Why are you smiling like that it`s creepy,” Sam asked.

Bucky shook his head, “Nothing, that was just really smart that’s all.”

Sam rose a brow, “That’s all it takes to impress you? That’s really sad,” he laughed.

“I didn’t say I was impressed,” Bucky defended.

“It was sort of implied,”

“I’m sure there’s plenty about you be impressed by, but I was just making an observation. What do you want to do today?”

Sam shook his head with a chuckle going back to his coffee mug, “Well it’s Saturday, what do you want to do?”

“We could…go for walk?”

“And the grocery store because this place is pretty bare,” Sam noted.

That was something they could both agree on, although they both had practice surviving on less than what most would consider essentials.

“I think we should do the grocery store before the walk, it’s early so it shouldn’t be very crowded, if we go quickly.”

“I thought old people loved their early morning walks?” Sam said already heading towards the door.

“We’re starting with the old man jokes already?” Bucky pretended to be offended.

* * *

Bucky decided to push the cart with one hand while holding Sam’s hand with the other. They didn’t have a grocery list, something they had both realized on the drive to the grocery store so for now they were just cruising the aisles, picking up things as they came across them. Not very efficient, but neither of them minded much.

“I think that’s everything,” Bucky put a bottle of wine into the almost full cart of everything from essentials to snacks.

“Okay, we can decide what’s for dinner on our walk,” Sam said as he pulled the front of the cart along. “What are you laughing at?”

“Look at you, excited about a mid morning walk like an old person,” Bucky couldn’t help but be amused.

“Oh, shut up,” Sam glared playfully at him.

“Okay, I can definitely see the appeal,” Sam had to admit this breeze on their walk was nice. Holding hands and walking at a leisurely pace. There was something calming about it, Sam preferred running more than slow walks most times, but this was nice.

Their house was in view when Sam slowed to a stop.

“You ok sweetheart?” Bucky questioned, looking his partner over quickly, the hair on the back of his neck immediately standing up as his mind raced through all the possible reasons for the sudden stop.

Sam chuckled lightly, twisting his body to give Bucky a kiss. A series of small ones followed, from his cheeks to his jaw line. Bucky was caught off guard by the first but after the second or third he realized why they’d stopped; the things Sam was mumbling to him weren’t sweet nothings at all.

Bucky chuckled, pressing a final kiss to Sam’s forehead as they continued walking towards their house.

To anyone looking they were just a happily married couple, out for a walk having a sweet moment.

The minute they door closed and locked to their home Sam ran to grab the original case files they’d slimmed dozens of times at this point.

“And you’re sure?” Bucky followed.

“Looked like it, I mean the made and model are a pretty close match and that was definitely the license plate,” Sam said flipping through the pages, landing on one and handing it to Bucky. It was the guy Sharon had mentioned was having the party next week.

“But Fury said they found the missing car, near the highway, didn’t he?”

“Yea, but it doesn’t mean someone didn’t have the licence plate copied…”

Bucky nodded, well if the car a few doors down had the same license plate as the one their fellow agents had left on the side of the road, what exactly did that mean?

“And you’re sure the make and model were different?”

Sam nodded, “Close, but definitely still different.”

“But if it’s not the car, why would you need the license plate?” Bucky mumbled, partly to himself as he thought.

“I’m not sure…maybe they were hoping it was close enough, that people wouldn’t notice.” Sam thumbed through the pages finding the names of the people that lived there according to the records they had.

“Okay, but why would you need something close to the missing car in the first place? Plus wasn’t that car S.HE.I.L.D. issued, ours is?”

“We should get a better look, at the car and the people,” Sam stated. “We’ll give it a little while though, we’ll report it later we need a better idea of what we’re working with here, for now we need to meet the neighbours.”

“Is Sam Wilson breaking the rules?” Bucky asked faking shock, although he was only slightly surprised.

“It’s not rule breaking, bending at best,”

“And do you like to bend rules?” Bucky eyed him.

“What you don’t?”

“Never said that, I’m just surprised.”

“Why do I feel like you’re going to be saying that a lot?” Sam laughed.

* * *

“Anyway aren’t the neighbours supposed to be the ones introducing themselves to us?” Bucky stated plainly.

“If you were up to something illegal would you go around introducing yourself to people?” Sam asked leaning against the counter.

“Depends but probably not, although introducing ourselves to one set of neighbours might look a little weird and-” Bucky stopped abruptly with a groan. “We’re going to have to introduce ourselves to _all_ the neighbours, so it doesn’t seem creepy, aren’t we?” He ran a hand over his face.

Sam nodded, sucking in a breath, “I’m afraid so baby…”

Bucky flopped onto the couch with what Sam could only describe as both an overly dramatic but perfectly reasonable groan. “All of them though Sam? Really, all of them?”

Sam just hummed in response, gathering things from the fridge and the cupboards and putting them onto the counter.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked, his spot on the couch gave him a clear view of Sam in the kitchen.

“Cookies,” was Sam’s response.

“We haven’t even had lunch yet…”

Sam turned, “They’re not for us.”

“You’re kidding right? We have to meet them all _and_ they get cookies? That too nice, I’m putting my foot down, we should have cookies. As a reward for meeting all of these people.”

“…Tell me you’re not pouting right now…”

“I’m grumbling there’s a difference…”

“With most people yes, but with you I’m not so sure there is,” Sam shook his head with a laugh. “You could come help me you know? The sooner we start the sooner we finish.”

Bucky grumbled to himself, although he was sure Sam could hear him, as he got up to help after a few minutes. “I still don’t think this is necessary.”

“Well, if we bring them a gift, we might also get invited in which gives us a chance to maybe look around either way, it’s an advantage we can’t afford to pass up.”

_Was he always like this?_ Bucky had to wonder. Quick and always thinking ahead with confidence and ease. No wonder Maria had been so confident when she’d brought the assignment to him in his office that day.

_“You said you didn’t want an easy assignment this time,”_

_“No what I said was I’m tired of sitting at my desk, it’s been months I don’t want the easy shit give me something good. But you seem to think I can’t handle it.” He rung his hands together as he sat forward in his chair._

_“Well, we actually have an undercover, but-”_

_“There’s always a but huh?” Bucky let out a dry chuckle, before raising his brow at agent Hill’s unimpressed look._

_“It’s partner work.” She said plainly, “Went through other files, but Fury likes you for this one. And after last time, I don’t think you can afford to turn down something you were hand picked for. Fury’s waiting in his office. I don’t suggest keeping him waiting much longer.”_

_Samuel Thomas Wilson, the file Fury handed him read._

_The file was impressive, the man was smart and skilled. Definitely someone Bucky could work with. He wasn’t against partner work, so much as he avoided it. But as agent Hill had pointed out after last time, he wasn’t in much of a position to turn this down._

_“We’ve restricted the files to necessary information only,” Fury continued._

_“So, you’re sending me under with a guy I can’t know everything about? What did he do?”_

_Fury paused, “That goes both ways. Who said the restriction was for his benefit?”_

_Bucky should have known that was coming. “Okay, so exactly what are we dealing with?”_

_Fury looked at him, “Is that a yes Agent Barnes?”_

_Bucky nodded, “Yes sir, it is.”_

“Can we as least keep some of them?”

“I put ours in the fridge already Bucky,” Sam said as he continued to cover plates of cookies in plastic wrap.

“Can we keep _more_ of them then?”

“Bucky,” Sam sighed.

Bucky sighed dramatically in return, “Sam,”

Sam glared, “Really?”

Bucky tried not to but he couldn’t help but laugh, his whole body shook when he tried to keep it together, “I’m sorry.”

“Let’s get going, and please smile? You’ll scare the neighbours.”

“No,”

“Please?”

“Okay, but I’m only doing this because we have cookies.”

Sam walked towards the door, carrying the plates with him.

Standing on the porch, Sam smiled as Bucky locked the door and took a few of the small plates from him.

“Ready?” Sam asked.

“I guess I have to be huh?” Bucky said with a grin.

_Sam watched Fury pace in his office, waiting for him to say something._

_“I know there’s restriction on the file but it’s nothing that you need to know upfront and-“_

_“One of the best ways to form a believable connection is to open up to each other.” Sam finished._

_Fury nodded, “The job is yours if you want it, if you’d rather stick to desk duty I can move on. Your choice, but I need an answer in an hour.”_

_Sam nodded, “Sir, if you don’t mind me asking…why me?”_

_“You’re one of my best Sam, and I know after the last undercover things were tough for you, I need you to be sure you’re up for it, more than I need you on this case. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes sir,”_

_The silence didn’t stretch very long._

_“You have an hour,”_

_“Don’t need it, I’m in.”_

_Fury nodded, picking a folder of him desk and holding it, out to Sam. “And you’re sure?”_

_“Yes sir I am.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not backstory time yet what am I doing?! I have a plan though don't worry. Let me know what you think!


	3. A little quick isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is just a vehicle for the Easter eggs (Hint there's 6 in this chapter) and as a way for me to get to the next chapter which I'm really excited about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I've been gone forever but I'm back now.

Bucky was planning on being the bruting one and letting Sam be the one that everybody liked. That's how it usually was, Bucky was usually the one people tended to be a little bit iffy about, and he didn't really have a problem with that. But there was something about hearing Sam say “I'm Sam and this is my husband James,” that made him smile a little bit. The neighbours were fine too, sort of. One of the perks of being labeled the “grumpy” one was that nobody was really concerned if he was paying attention or not, they just assumed he didn't care. Or would rather be doing something else, which left him plenty of time to think. As they were going from house to house, the plates of cookies lessening with each porch they walked up and down from. He was still paying attention of course he would never be so disjointed from an assignment, but everything seemed in place he was making up a mental checklist in his head assessing threat levels and what not they seemed low.

Which was welcomed because Bucky was busy thinking about Sam. There were a lot of things that Bucky wondered about Sam, things that he probably shouldn't be wondering about. Like what was in that file that Fury didn't want him to see? What had happened to Sam, had it changed him at all? But that wasn’t what concerned Bucky really, he wasn't even concerned about Sam. Bucky knew himself well enough to know there are certain things you just don't ask, but he was concerned at how much he wanted to know. Not from a file, not on paper but from Sam. And it wasn't his usual “I wanna know my partner” he’d thrown around in Fury's office, but rather something Maria had said to him before they left on this assignment.

_“Not everyone is like you, but the two of you are more alike than you think.” Maria said as she walked back and forth packing weapons in boxes, each box labeled with a different area of the house._

_Bucky rose an eyebrow, it was gonna be one of those was it? “What the fuck Is that supposed to mean? Did you mean for that to sound cryptic and annoying or just cryptic? You're acting like you know the guy, you read the file just like me.”_

_Maria looked unbothered, “I read more of it than you did,” was all she said before going back to her task. That part was probably true, she’d probably read it in its entirely including the classified parts; perks of being Fury’s right hand probably. Bucky huffed, “What I'm supposed to be gentle with this guy, put the kid gloves on? I thought you said he was ready for this now it sounds like you're trying to get me to do all the work on this assignment.” Maria laughed, “No, Sam can definitely hold his own, everyone that's worked with him can tell you that. All I'm saying is you can be a little …” she paused trying to find the right word, “disconnected from your partners when it's time to work can't do that this time.”_

_Bucky was silent for a bit, “… that's a whole lot of words to tell me to be convincing.”_

_Maria nodded, “Well, Technically I was telling you not to be an ass while being convincing but I'm glad you got the gist of it.”_

‘More alike than you think’ That was the part he couldn't quite get over, what did that even mean? He knew what he’d been through but that couldn’t have happened to Sam… _could it?_

* * *

“Bucky?”

His head snapped left immediately to look at Sam, “Yes sweetheart?”

Sam smiled softly, “You seemed distracted, are you okay?”

Bucky nodded, “Yea I’m alright.”

Sam gave him a look he couldn’t place, but it made him uneasy.

“I want to go in first,” Bucky said firmly. “You should be close to the door in case this gets messy.”

“Messy?” Sam was surprised, “Unless we’ve been made we’ll be fine, and they may not even let us in…”

Bucky huffed a bit, “Sweetheart just…please?”

Sam knew why Bucky was being insistent, he’d ran the scenarios in his head while Bucky was staring off into space. He was going to suggest the exact opposite. That he go in first and Bucky go second.

Sam squeezed Bucky’s right hand that was clasped in his, “We’ll be fine, just relax.” The house in question was in view now.

“I am relaxed…”

Sam sighed, “That’s what you think relaxed is?”

“Well...yea?”

* * *

After three knocks and a bit of shuffling on the other end of the door it opened, to reveal a woman, about 5’2 mid thirties, with brown hair and green eyes smiling at them.

She wiped her hands on her apron leaving white hand prints. “You must be the new neighbors! Lila called when you left her place said you’d be coming down in a bit. I’m Grace, welcome to the neighborhood.”

She seemed chipper, well everyone seemed chipper to Bucky, but still it was a little bit surprising.

“Grace, I’m Sam this is my husband James. We just thought once we got settled we would come say hi to everyone.”

“Of course! Well I’m glad you did. And you brought cookies how sweet, why don’t you come on in and meet my husband Hank?” She stepped aside, motioning for them to come in.

Sam looked back at Bucky with a smile, he just smiled back as they stepped inside.

“We can’t stay long, we have dinner in the oven but we just wanted to say hello.”

“I understand, Hank is just finishing up some work, he should be done-“

Bucky heard the footsteps first of course, as a man rounded the corner, placing his metal hand gently against Sam’s back.

“Oh, here he is, honey these are the new neighbours, James and Sam.”

Sam didn’t react at all, it was normal for significant others to touch but from the little he knew of Bucky he was trying to figure out was the purpose of the action was.

Hank nodded at them both, his hand extending to Sam first, “Hi there, welcome, how are you liking the neighbourhood so far?”

Sam smiled back, “Good, everyone seems really nice. We’ve just gotten settled and now we’re just making our rounds saying hi to everyone.”

Grace placed her hand on Hank’s chest, “And they brought cookies.”

Hank smiled at that, looking quickly at Bucky, “Ahh, sorry,” he extended his left hand which Bucky took this time.

“James, and it’s no problem,” Bucky smiled.

“Strong grip you got there James,” Hank chuckled awkwardly.

Bucky stiffened just a bit, Sam felt the hand on his back press in a little firmer.

“Sorry,” Bucky said with a nod. “Ain’t nothing wrong with a strong grip, no need to apologize,” Hank chuckled pressing Grace closer to him by the shoulder. “I have to go pick up the kids in just a few minutes, but listen we’re having a party this weekend, you two should stop by.” “

Oh, that’s right we told everyone about it a few days before you moved in!” Grace perked up a bit, “It’s this Saturday at 5 until…well whenever really, Hank is going to barbeque.”

Sam nodded, “We’ll be here. What should we bring?”

Grace waved him off, “Don’t worry! We’ve got everything, but if there’s anything you want to drink feel free to bring that along.”

Sam looked over at Bucky, “We can do that, actually before we go we forgot to grab napkins at the store today, could we bother you for a few?” Grace nodded with a smile, “Of course you can, follow me! Is there anything else you need?” She headed for the kitchen and Bucky watched Sam follow.

Hank didn’t waste much time after his wife was out of earshot to ask, “Was it an accident?” Bucky was taken aback for a second, before he remembered, flexing his fingers “Yea I used to work construction, I got pinned under a stab of concrete…” Hank sucked in a breath, his face twisted in pain for just a few seconds, “That must’ve been horrible, I’m sorry.” Bucky nodded, “It’s okay. How long have you been married?” He asked, hoping to change the subject. Hank chuckled awkwardly, but answered “Got married just after Christmas five years back. What about the two of you?” “It’s been about three weeks, we’ve been together for four years now.” Thankfully Sam seemed to appear next to him out of nowhere, with a smile and a bag in hand.

Grace tucked herself back under her husband’s arm. “Just packed you a few things, you know we have to look out for each other, that’s what we do around here.” Sam smiled, “Thank you, same goes for us, if there’s anything you need….” Hank nodded, “I work at the Lenny’s Auto just up the road a bit, so if your car is ever giving you trouble just pop on over.”

“Well, it was nice meeting you but we have to get home, wouldn’t want to burn the roast, like last time.” Bucky said looking at Sam.

“You burnt the roast,” Sam pointed out with a laugh, and after a few minutes they were making their way down the steps again.

It was just after 5, there were a few car pulling into driveways, but nothing too exciting. Bucky held on to Sam’s hand carefully, he liked that Sam didn’t seem to mind his metal arm but Bucky didn’t want to hurt him even accidentally.

* * *

“See?” Sam laughed, “was that so hard?”

Bucky shrugged, “You know how I feel about people sweetheart…” Bucky felt a pressure in his hand, but didn’t look down he just waited for Sam to speak.

“Baby, can you put the towels in the wash, while I put this stuff away?” By the end of the sentence they’d just about reached their front door.

“Tonight? Sweetheart it’s a little late for laundry…” Bucky glanced down at the bag in Sam’s hand and back up to his eyes, trying to piece together what he was actually being told.

“We were supposed to wash them this morning but you said and I quote, ‘It’s too early for all that noise, I want to stay under the covers.’”

Bucky grinned before he sighed, “Well it was early! I was tired, you should know that,” Bucky unlocked the front door, turned off the alarm before letting Sam lock it “after all it was your fault.”

“My fault?” Sam took off his shoes, before walking to the kitchen and placing the bag on the kitchen island. “What happened to ‘I only want cuddles I swear’?” Sam mocked lightly, as he unpacked the bag setting the box of tea aside starting the kettle.

“Sweetheart, you should have known that was a lie,” Bucky stood by couch, arms folded. “Also I think that shirt is dirty, take it off I’ll put it in the wash.”

Sam laughed, “It’s not dirty, stop being a pervert,” He opened the oven door, checking on the meatloaf before closing it. Bucky walked up to him then, watching his hands as he tilted the bottom of the box upward, it took him a few seconds to see, but the box had definitely been tampered with.

“Fine, it’s not dirty, but come help me with the laundry anyway.” He said as Sam clinked the mugs in the cupboard, pretending to be rummaging. Bucky twirled the box in his hands as he playfully pleaded with Sam, “Come on, you know I hate laundry.”

“And I don’t?” Sam shot back. “Not as much as me,” It was tiny, tucked in between the boxes cardboard flaps, about the size of a breath mint. It was small enough that the box still stood up straight when Bucky placed it down.

Sam huffed opening the basement door, “You know, you’re going to get sick being so attached to me you know.” Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Bucky watched him turn the thermostat all the way up.

“Sick of you? I would never.”

* * *

The thermostat let out two soft beeps, a minute later they both sighed. “I have to say them putting a signal blocker in the basement makes a lot more sense than I thought,”

Sam nodded, “It’s normal not to be able to hear over the machines, and if it was on the main floor it would give us away too fast, we only have about 15 minutes though, that’s what Maria said.”

“How did you know?” Bucky asked. “About the box?”

“Well, when she gave me the box I told her we weren’t really tea people and she was oddly insistent, and it was a little heavy,” Sam answered honestly.

“A little obvious though isn’t it?”

Sam shook his head, “No, it’s actually smart, if she knows we’re not tea people it would sit on the counter, or in a cupboard. Or she wanted us to find it, she probably figured we would get rid of it if we did.”

“And that would give us away...”

Sam shrugged, “Well yea, give it a few days that way it looks accidental.”

“Seems a little quick no, to be spying on us?”

“Not if they know who they other agents were…or what they were up to.” “Right, they’d want to weed us out as soon as possible.”

Bucky nodded along “Makes sense.”

“We should have someone check out the garage Hank mentioned too.” Bucky nodded, running a hand through his hair, “That was good thinking you know, asking for napkins I mean. Did you notice anything in the kitchen?”

Sam nodded, leaning up against the dryer. “The basement door has three locks on it, you can see it from the kitchen. Also, the oven wasn’t on.” Bucky rose a brow, Sam just continued. “She said she was getting dinner ready, there was flour on her apron but the oven wasn’t on, and there no dishes. Did you notice anything?”

“Hank said he had to go pick up the kids, they don’t have any according to our records.”

Sam’s eyebrows knit together, “There were pictures on the walls though…we’ll get a better look on Saturday. Anything else?”

“I was thinking, you should sleep with me tonight.” Bucky’s expression was 100% serious. Sam figured he meant, since they were probably being watched more closely after their introductions today. But still he looked at Bucky with a confused expression.

“Excuse me?” Sam tried to keep it together, but watching Bucky turn red and stumble through an explanation was amusing.

“I didn’t mean-I was just saying that-wow that came out wrong…”

“I know what you meant man, I’m messing with you.” Sam laughed. “It’s a good idea though, you’re probably right.”

“As long as you don’t kick me in your sleep,” the blush started to fade from his face.

“As long as you don’t get up and start working without me.” Sam said back, Bucky would have passed it off as an innocent comment if it wasn’t for the look Sam gave him.

“You knew about that? But I heard you -“

“A recording.”

“What?”

Sam shook his head, whether in amusement or annoyance Bucky didn’t quite know. “I knew you trying to be quiet and I know how good your ears are so, what you heard was a recording.”

_‘Fuck, this man is impressive,’_ The thought was fleeting in Bucky’s mind as he went to apologize.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam quickly stated, “But next time…”

“I’ll come get you, yeah I-“ Bucky stopped mid sentence his head snapping towards the stairs. Sam froze as well, but he couldn’t hear anything. Bucky rose a finger to his lips, but continued towards the stairs holding Sam by his other hand. They were standing on the middle landing, when Bucky pressed Sam against the wall, pressing his lips to his partner’s ear. “It’s gone,” was all he whispered. “You sure?” Sam whispered back, in a voice he wasn’t even sure was audible. Bucky let out a hum, pulling back just a little to let Sam breathe.

What he wasn’t expecting was for the shorter man to lean back in and whisper, “work with me.” Bucky had no idea what he meant by that but followed, still holding on to Sam’s hand. “Can you stop complaining, it’s not like I’m saying we can’t, I’m just saying let’s go to bed first.” They reached the top of the stairs quickly, Sam reaching for the T.V. remote.

“Sweetheart where has your sense of adventure gone?”

“Nowhere, but I’m not exactly in a rush to have ongoing back pain baby,” He said, flipping to the channel they had the cameras hooked up to, backing up the tape. They both watched the 8 split screen, Bucky moving from one side of Sam to the other to casually wrap his arm around the shorter man’s waist. Sam would have asked what he was doing but didn’t instead paying attention to the right hand on his hip. _One,_ it was a light squeeze but still noticeable. _Two, Three Four_ then nothing.

Sam’s focus immediately went to the fourth camera on the screen, while it was a little hard to make out it was still noticeable, a figure almost but not quite out of frame. ‘Well that was fast,’ Sam thought to himself. It didn’t seem like they were caught yet, under Suspicion at best but they had to be careful because under suspicion is closer to “ we're going to get caught” and further away from “we solved this case” then they wanted to be. Dinner was eaten on the couch, in front of the T.V., although neither of them watching it.

* * *

“This is really good,” Bucky put more meatloaf on his fork, before stabbing a potato on the end of it.

Sam smirked, “Thank you baby, I finally got some of those family recipes I was telling you about. Only took like 4 years.”

Bucky continued eating, his annoyance getting to him, he had questions that he didn’t feel like dragging Sam to the basement to ask. Not bad questions just…questions.

_Like was this actually a family recipe? Who came up with it? How much family did Sam actually have, if any?_

But Sam was right, if they didn’t give it a few days it would look suspicious and they couldn’t afford that. “Your cooking’s not as bad as you think you know?” Sam nudged Bucky with his shoulder.

“Sweetheart, we both know you’re lying, but I appreciate it.” Bucky laughed.

* * *

The conversation was another coded one, about what going back to work on Monday was going to be like, before they reached the top of the stairs and turned on the signal blocker, this one disguised as a light switch.

Conversations now back to normal were going fine until Bucky’s eyes drifted to the long jagged scar from Sam’s right shoulder to the middle of his chest. It wasn’t in the file he’d read as little of it as there was, so Bucky wondered if it was work related, until Sam’s voice interrupted him.

“Are you listening?” Sam asked, looking at him through the bathroom mirror.

“No,” he answered honestly. “I wasn’t. What were you saying?”

Sam turned as he spoke, “You okay?”

“Yeah, just waiting,” Bucky waved him off. “What were you saying?”

“That there’s two sinks in here, you don’t have to wait for me.” Bucky stayed leaned against the door frame, there were two sinks but they were already in so much of each others space, he figured small breaks were needed.

“It’s okay, but what were you saying before that?” “We should get someone to check the range of that device, so we know. We should go pick up some wine for the neighbours tomorrow, so we have it for Saturday, And also as far as sleeping, I’ll take the floor.”

“You said all that?” Bucky didn’t realise he’d been not listening for so long.

Sam nodded, “Yea, I did. You know, if you’re going to be such a bad listener we might have to get divorced.”

Bucky gasped, “How dare you, I’m an amazing listener, and plus it’s been less than a week. You can’t do that, celebrity marriages last longer.”

“Yea? Well then listen to me, or I’ll do it. I swear I will!” Sam said dramatically.

Bucky laughed before sighing. “C’mon, you know you won’t.”

“That’s my empty threat and I’m sticking to it!” Sam walked past him, towards the bedroom.

“Okay sweetheart,” Bucky followed, “you do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Let me know or stop by mavelwritingmadness on tumblr and we can scream about stuff there!


End file.
